Besos Robados (One-shot)
by Dadelos
Summary: ¿Le robarías un beso a Draco Malfoy?


**"BESOS ROBADOS" - ONE SHOT [DM/HG]**

Draco Malfoy caminaba solitario por los pasillos oscuros rumbo a su sala común. Era de noche, todo se hallaba en silencio y el eco de sus pasos sonaba sordo y profundo en la lejanía. Bajó hasta las mazmorras con cierto desgano debido al aburrimiento que llevaba encima, pero sin perder su característica arrogancia.

Al llegar, musitó la contraseña frente a la puerta de entrada y se preparó para entrar, pero alguien salió de repente de atrás de una columna y lo jaló con fuerza de las solapas de su capa, su cabeza golpeó con estrepito contra la pared y sin tener tiempo a reaccionar sintió cómo le daban un beso furtivo en los labios, y antes de poder recuperarse, experimentó dolorosamente cómo le arrancaban un par de cabellos de un tirón. Segundos después, un golpeteo de pies subiendo apresurados por la escalera alejaban a su atacante con rapidez dejándolo sorprendido, confundido y masajeándose la cabeza lentamente.

Nada más, ni una palabra ni una imagen siquiera que delatara a la atacante sorpresiva.

Entró en su sala pensando en lo sucedido: " _No puede ser Pansy_ " se dijo muy seguro, pero por las dudas se escabulló hasta la habitación de la Slytherin y lo comprobó. Suspiró al ver que tenía razón, la morena dormía como un tronco. Se fue a su habitación y se acostó, " _¿Quién sería?_ ", pensó y se durmió sin darle más importancia.

Al día siguiente, la misma situación se repitió y al día siguiente y así durante dos semanas seguidas: la misteriosa chica aparecía, lo sorprendía para robarle un beso, le tironeaba el cabello quedándose con dos o tres de sus platinados cabellos y siempre se escapaba. Siempre.

 _"¡Esta noche la atraparé!"_ , se convenció a sí mismo. Caminó como todas las noches hasta las mazmorras, sabiendo que lo esperaría la ladrona de besos y cabellos. Bajó las escaleras con cautela y fingió distracción, unos segundos antes de pronunciar la contraseña frente a la puerta, una mano delicada de mujer salió de entre las sombras y lo jaló hacia ella, lo empujó con vehemencia contra la pared y le robó otro beso, él la tomó con fuerza de la cintura y ambos forcejearon, él quería verla, saber por qué se escondía cada noche para besarlo. La chica gemía molesta por la situación, pero no pronunciaba ninguna palabra, insulto o grito que le dejara escuchar siquiera su voz. Al cabo de unos segundos, ésta logró zafarse y salió corriendo como cada noche rumbo a las escaleras.

Draco salió tras ella, estaba demasiado oscuro para poder identificarla, pero la luz de la luna se coló por una pequeña ventana justo cuando ella iba pasando y él alcanzó a ver un reflejo de cabellos castaños alborotados.

—¡Espera! —gritó, tratando de detenerla, pero ella era demasiado rápida y se alejaba cada vez más. El rubio tomó un atajo y salió al encuentro de la chica tras una pared. Ella lo vio de repente y soltó un grito de sorpresa. Comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a él, preguntándose porque justo esa noche tenía que ocurrírsele perseguirla.

Draco volvió a arremeter contra ella y corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. La chica dobló en una esquina y se desapareció, no había más nadie allí, el rubio se detuvo y notó que podía escuchar los pasos apresurados de la fugitiva: "Está yendo hacia las escaleras que llevan a las torres", razonó y empezó a correr nuevamente, tomó varios atajos y finalmente la volvió a alcanzar. Estaba empezando a subir las escaleras, se apresuró y llegó hasta ellas, comenzó a subirlas y la poca luz que se colaba por todos los resquicios del techo le reveló hacia donde estaba yendo: "¿La torre de Gryffindor?", se preguntó mientras continuaba subiendo tras ella.

Llegó hasta un rellano y el silencio lo envolvió completamente todo. " _¿Adonde se fue?_ ", pensó. Nada le indicaba que la chica hubiese entrado a la sala común de Gryffindor, entonces tenía que estar afuera todavía. En efecto, una agitada respiración a sus espaldas la delató, ella estaba en la oscuridad, agotada de tanto correr, asustada de ser descubierta, temblorosa y pendiente de los movimientos del rubio.

Draco Malfoy se dio vuelta y la vio, se le acercó peligrosamente con su andar relajado y una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. La tomó de un brazo y la sacó de su escondite de un tirón.

—¿¡Granger!? —exclamó sorprendido. La castaña tragó en seco y lo miró desafiante como si esperara un inminente insulto del rubio.

—¿Eras tú? Todas estas noches... ¿fuiste tú? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Sí, Malfoy. Ahora que lo sabes puedes burlarte si quieres —dijo ella, mirándolo de soslayo.

—Pero ¿por qué? —indagaba el rubio que no salía de su asombro.

—Ginny y yo hicimos una apuesta en la clase de pociones —empezó explicando Hermione—. Si yo lograba hacer una poción perfecta de Félix felicitis ella debía hacer lo que yo quisiera y viceversa. No sé cómo todavía, pero la mía fue un fracaso y la de ella un éxito.

—No entiendo que tiene que ver con esto —aseveró el rubio.

—Pues todo, Malfoy —contestó la castaña, levantando muy alto sus cejas—. Al salir triunfadora, ella me pidió que cumpliera con la apuesta y no tuvo mejor idea que exigirme que durante un mes seguido te esperara en las mazmorras, te robara un beso y que le llevara uno de tus cabellos para demostrarle que había cumplido.

—¡Ja! Ahora entiendo los tirones de cabello —reclamó él, masajeándose la cabeza con una mano. Y de repente, reaccionó—. ¿Qué vas a hacer con los próximos 15 días que te restan de la apuesta, Granger? —le preguntó, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior seductoramente.

—¿Me estás seduciendo, Malfoy? —inquirió ella bufando mientras él se regodeaba de los nervios que tenía la castaña. Se le acercó un poco más, la acorralo contra una pared, apoyó una de sus manos en la cintura de Hermione y con la que le quedaba libre, la tomó del cuello y le dio un profundo, largo y húmedo beso, que la dejó anonadada durante unos segundos. Él se arrancó uno de sus plateados cabellos y se lo puso en una mano:

—Aquí tienes para que le muestres a tu amiga —dijo él levantando sus cejas.

Hermione reaccionó de repente, y sin poder decirle nada, salió corriendo nuevamente, llegó hasta su sala común, que estaba a pocos metros de allí, pronunció la contraseña para que la dama gorda la dejara entrar y cuando la puerta se abrió, entró como si la persiguiera el mismo diablo. Se apoyó contra ella y respiró agitada, se llevó su mano izquierda a los labios y sonrió como si el que la hubiera besado fuera su gran amor y no su peor enemigo.

De pronto, algo la sacó de su nebulosa, una voz del otro lado de la puerta la llamaba:

—¡Hey, Granger! —decía Malfoy—. ¿Estás ahí? —La castaña no respondió, pero pegó su oreja derecha a la puerta para escuchar—. Recuerda que todavía te faltan 15 días para terminar la apuesta. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—No lo sé, Malfoy —respondió ella en voz baja y temblorosa.

—¿Volverás, Granger? —preguntó él apoyado contra la puerta.

Pero el rubio no sabía la revolución que se había despertado en el interior de la castaña, el dilema de saber que había sido descubierta y no saber si continuar o no con la apuesta, la estaba aplastando. Tenía que enfrentarse a lo incierto, ¿qué pasaría en los próximos 15 días con Malfoy? "¿Tengo que seguir yendo a besarlo a pesar de que ya sabe que soy yo?", se preguntaba confundida. Se llevó una vez más su mano a los labios y volvió a saborear ese beso que él le había robado esta vez, sonrió y acercando sus labios a la puerta como si los labios de él estuvieran allí le respondió:

—Sí, volveré.

Draco sonrió maliciosamente y al mismo tiempo un poco ilusionado. Luego se marchó camino a las mazmorras, como todas las noches.

Eso es lo que pasa con los besos robados, te atraen, te seducen, te sacuden, te ilusionan, pero nunca dejan de mostrarte que todo sigue siendo incierto.

 _Tú..._ _ **¿Volverías?**_

 **FIN**


End file.
